1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to protection devices for footwear. In particular, this invention directs itself to a device for protecting a motorcycle boot from excessive wear in the instep region thereof. Further, this invention directs itself to a wear protection device having a flexible shield member overlaying the instep region of the motorcycle boot. More in particular, this invention pertains to a wear protection device wherein the shield member is releasably coupled to the boot by means of an elastic strap member. Further, this invention directs itself to a wear protection device wherein opposing ends of the elastic strap member are releasably coupled by means of a hook-and-loop type fastening system.
2. Prior Art
Protection devices for footwear are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,766,682; 4,237,628; 2,851,798; 3,024,754; 3,561,142; 3,045,367; 3,812,606; 1,592,110; 2,836,908; 4,231,170; 4,665,633; and, 3,175,310.
Some prior art systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,682 are directed to lace cover straps for use about the instep of a shoe. However, such systems require that the strap be maintained in position by means of hook-and-loop type fasteners, while additionally requiring an elastic band, coupled to the medial portion of the strap, for maintaining the position thereof.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,851,798, such prior art systems direct themselves to foot protective guards where an outer face of the guard extends above the instep and toe portion of the shoe. Such guards may include members of metal and spongy material which lie adjacent the instep portion of the shoe, and include a strap which passes around the shoe for fastening with a snap fastener. However, such devices fail to provide the simplicity of the structure for the instant invention, fail to provide the functionality of instant invention, and fail to provide an aesthetically pleasing addition to the associated footwear.